


Quest to be the Best!

by IcyGlaceon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyGlaceon/pseuds/IcyGlaceon
Summary: Lexi and her team, who call themselves Team Light Blue, decide to enter an ink battle tournament, in hopes of fighting the current Champion of Inkopolis Square





	Quest to be the Best!

 

When I woke up, I did what I did every single morning since my 14th birthday, which was try to turn into a squid. My mom always told me during breakfast that I would get the hang of it someday, and that she wasn't fully mature until she was 15.

But today, for the first time in nearly 6 months, I pulled it off. So, I ran downstairs to show my mom.

"Mom! Mom, look!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I flopped around in squid form for a few seconds.

Mom smiled. "You've finally done it Lexi…" she walked into the living room, and brought back a bag. "I was going to give this to you as a present for your 14th birthday, but you weren't fully mature." She set it down in front of me. "But now I can"

  
I tore into the bag to see what was inside. It was a Splattershot Jr., along with a White Headband, Basic Tee, and Cream Basics. It was a tradition to give an Inkling the gear and weapon once they were fully mature.  
Mom handed me one more thing. "A train ticket to Inkopolis! Holy carp! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Mom smiled. "Better get your things together. The train leaves in 2 hours."  
So I got my things together, and I was at the train station.

\-------------------------------------

The ride itself was comfortable, and before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of Inkopolis Square. "Wow, this place is huge!" I said.  
I looked up at the large TV to see the S4 fighting…  
"Emperor's team… talk about bad luck…" I said under my breath.  
An Inkling had came up next to me, and if she was in an anime, she would have had hearts for eyes. I tapped her arm. "What's going on?"  
The Inkling noticed me, and replies with, "The Square King Cup. Where you unaware of it?"  
I nodded my head. "I was on a train for 5 hours, and there wasn't a way for me to watch TV."  
"Man, sucks to be you. You can call me Anchor, if you want."  
I looked at her. She was like every other squid, going by a nickname instead of their birth name. As for gear, she wore a King Facemask, a White Anchor Tee, and White Kicks. Her tentacles were light blue, and she had one of them brushed off to the side of her face. I had seen the cut before, so I knew that one tentacle was cut off and there were 4 behind her head. She had orange eyes. "Do you have a birth name?" I asked. "Mine's Lexi."  
"May. I'm glad that I haven't forgotten it, because I've only been here for a week."  
"So, do you want to play some Turf Wars?" I asked May.  
May shrugged. "Why not?"  
So, I met my first best friend in Inkopolis.

\-------------------------------------

2 months later…

May and I were in a game of Splat Zones, with the stage being Camp Triggerfish. The game had went into overtime, and we were 5 seconds away from taking the lead.  
5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  
Victory!  
There was an Octoling on the other team, which still felt strange, despite the Octoling Protection Act, which gave Octolings the right to participate in Turf Wars and Ranked, being passed a month ago.  
After May and I got situated, I ran up to the two Inklings that were on our team. "Hey… do you want to join the team that May and I are making?"  
The two, who were both boys, were a little surprised at first, but they agreed.  
"Layers"  
"Kensa"  
I sighed, as they had introduced themselves by their nicknames. "No. Your real names."  
"Oh! Andrew."  
"Brandon."  
Andrew had Fake Contacts, Short Knit Layers, and Black Flip Flops for gear, and the tentacle cut of all of the tentacles on his head being shaved off. His eyes were dark green in color.  
Brandon had on Half-Rim Glasses, a Kensa Coat, and a pair of N-Pacer Aus. His eyes were yellow, and he had one tentacle brushed over to the right side of his face, two tied behind his head, and the rest shaved off.  
So, my team, Team Light Blue, was formed.

  
\-------------------------------------

3 months later…  
Today was a truly special day. An Inkling, who didn't give her name, 1v1ed Emperor, and won by exactly one point!  
The reason that this was surprising was because of one simple reason: with the exception of the final round of the Square King Cup, every battle against Emperor and his team was a curb-stomp. Fighting his team spelt doom for you.  
But the two had placed a bet before the battle, which mean that the Inkling was the new Champion of Inkopolis Square.  
Of course, just because a champion is defeated doesn't mean that he's suddenly irrelevant. I'd never face Emperor's team in a million years.  
Now, there's been rumors of a new tournament where the winner fights the Champion. I hope that it's true!

\-------------------------------------

2 weeks later…  
The news eventually became true once Off The Hook announced it.  
"The Champion's Tournament will be in two weeks!"  
"Registration begins today!"  
I looked at the rest of my team with excitement. "We totally have to do this!"  
May smiled. "If the S4 signs up and we do good, then I'll finally get my dream of fighting them!"  
Andrew shrugged. "Well let's sign up."  
I filled out all the paperwork, and we were in.  
As my team walked away and we headed back to the Lobby, I felt like this tournament was going to be something amazing.

\-------------------------------------


End file.
